


Yours Ever, John

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Series: Random Hamilton Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Screwed Up, Drabble, F/M, Had This For Months, Little Something, M/M, Official Breakup I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: In the end, Alexander chose to marry Eliza. To protect John, to not make his unborn son be birthed as a bastard like him, and to take the safe route in rising up to get his name heard.Eliza knew the truth. Jefferson knew the truth. He made a decision that broke his dear Laurens's heart. It took a little prompting and convincing for them to get him to confront his ex about this.Why should he have expected that John was going to wait around for him?





	Yours Ever, John

Minutes later, after Alex leaves the party with the supporting smile of Eliza, his kind and understanding pregnant wife, and the small smirk with a hidden ‘good luck’ behind it from Jefferson, the young man rushed into the shared home between him, his ex-boyfriend, and their ‘dad’ friends. He had no time to think about Laf and Herc, his mind set straight on seeing John. On holding him, on baring his full heart to him filled with the utmost love and devotion. On whispering sweet words in his ear, on kissing every inch of that freckled skin in worship.

What he did not plan was coming to an empty room. Everything so tidy, an unusual scene coming from the two men who lived in it. The only things left out being the form of Shelly, John’s prized stuffed turtle that was lovingly placed on the freckled man’s pillow, the tank containing John’s actual turtle that Alex had given him on his birthday, Xander, and a white piece of paper lying on the foot of the bed. With soft footsteps, he walked towards the note.  _ From John.  _ Who else would leave a note in their room?

Quick eyes scanned the paper before he felt his heart shatter into pieces. He gave a small yell, running out of the room frantically, hearing the shuffling footsteps of the other two occupants. He heard their questioning voices echoing around in his mind, but they weren't the voices he wanted,  _ needed. _

He hadn't noticed when he had dropped the note onto the floor of the room behind him.

* * *

_ Sorry I wasn't strong enough, Alex. I thought I could handle this, handle you with Eliza. Just for you. But I couldn't. I just want you happy and not regret things between us. I think it's time I go before it's too late for... something, I guess. _

_ Yours ever, _

_ John _

**Author's Note:**

> A little something based off an RP my friend and I did.  
> It's not completely accurate to what went down in the RP, but it has it's own little perks.   
> Also because I believe I wrote this some time before we reached that point in our plot as to what I think would have happened, but heyo.


End file.
